


Mutable

by Franzeska



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fanvids, M/M, Pining, Presumed Dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 07:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19246369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Franzeska/pseuds/Franzeska
Summary: 'Fixed' has more than one definition, after all.





	Mutable

password = ineffable


End file.
